Skylark Brothers
by Calista Miu
Summary: Kehidupan sehari-hari kakak-beradik Skylark dengan Fon sebagai kakak tertua yang ramah tapi Yandere; si kembar Alaude yang cuek dan Kyou (TYL!18) yang iseng; dan si kecil Hibari yang selalu kena objek keisengan kakaknya (baca: Kyou). Family fic Miu yang kedua di fandom KHR! Alternative Universe. Warning inside! RnR Minna? CH 2 : UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

"Skylark Brothers" by Calista Miu

KHR by Akira Amano

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Warning :

OOC, terutama untuk TYL!18 disini yang Miu buat jadi lebih iseng dan ekspresif. Typo(s), AU, dan mohon maaf kalau aneh. Hehe~

Di sini, Fon berumur sekitar 25. Alaude dan TYL!18 (Hibari Kyou) umurnya 21 dan Miu buat sebagai saudara kembar~ sedangkan Hibari Kyouya umurnya 16.

Enjoy, Minna~

-0o0o0-

PROLOG

-0o0o0-

"Halo, Kyouya."

BRAK!

Pintu kamar kembali ditutup dengan kasar oleh Hibari Kyouya begitu melihat siapa yang sedari tadi terus mengganggunya dengan mengetuk pintu berkali-kali. Salah satu kakak kembarnya yang menyebalkan. Hibari Kyou.

"Oi. Apa begitu sikap seorang adik pada kakaknya yang baru pulang dari misi?" pria berumur 21 tahun itu menampakkan seringai isengnya sebelum mencoba mendorong pintu kamar sang adik bungsu. "Buka, Kyouya."

"Apa maumu, _herbivore_?" Kyouya menjawab suara Kyou sambil menahan dorongan pada pintunya. "Pergi, atau _kamikorosu!_"

"Aku hanya merindukan adik kecilku. Apa itu salah?"

Dorong.

"Sangat salah."

Tahan.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang karena aku kembali."

Dorong.

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku bahkan akan lebih senang kalau kau tak akan pernah kembali."

Tahan.

"Menyerahlah, Kyouya. Kau tak akan kuat menahanku."

Dorong.

"Aku tidak peduli," Kyouya tetap berusaha menahannya walau membenarkan perkataan Kyou dalam hati. "Pergi sana. Kau akan menghancurkan pintu kamarku."

"Kalau kau tak segera membukanya, aku memang berniat menghancurkan pintumu kok," Kyou berhenti mendorong pintu kamar Kyouya. Seringai isengnya berubah menjadi kekehan. "Kebetulan aku baru saja membeli tonfa baru. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya dengan memanfaatkan pintumu."

Kyouya membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar suara dentingan benda metal di balik pintunya. Kakaknya yang gila ini tak mungkin tak serius akan menghancurkan pintunya –berdasarkan pengalaman yang telah dialami olehnya beberapa kali. Tapi Kyouya juga tak ingin membukakan pintunya.

Kyou yang sudah siap dengan kedua tonfa barunya sepertinya menyadari kalau adiknya itu tengah dilema, segera memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mendorong pintu kamar Kyouya dan masuk ke dalamnya. Membuat Kyouya yang tepat di belakang pintu agak terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. "_Ciao_," sapa Kyou tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kaget dan kesal Kyouya.

"Aku tak mau membalas sapaanmu."

"Tidak masalah. Kuanggap itu sebagai balasan atas sapaanku," Kyou menjawab dengan santai. Sedetik kemudian, ia dengan mudah menangkis serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Kyouya. "Hm? Kau bertambah cepat ya. Tapi sayang, kau masih terlalu lemah untuk bisa melukaiku."

"!"

Kyouya terkejut dan melompat ke belakang begitu merasakan tangan Kyou yang menggenggam tonfa akan menghantam perutnya. Pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu kembali memasang kuda-kuda dan akan kembali menerjang kalau saja Kyou tak melemparkan sepasang tonfanya pada Kyouya yang sigap menangkapnya.

Kyouya menatap kakaknya bingung dan curiga sebelum beralih menjadi tatapan kesal. "Kau meremehkanku," ujarnya mengira kalau Kyou sama sekali tak membutuhkan senjata hanya untuk bertarung dengannya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyou. "Itu oleh-oleh untukmu."

"Hm?"

Alih-alih menjelaskan, Hibari Kyou malah menutup mulutnya sambil menguap lebar. Ia lantas berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar si bungsu Hibari. "Turun. Kau dipanggil oleh Fon. Alaude juga ada di bawah."

Dan sosok pria iseng itu menghilang ketika berbelok dari pintu. Meninggalkan Kyouya yang terdiam dan menatap tonfa baru di tangannya.

-0o0o0-

"Hm? Kyouya tak mau turun, Kyou?"

Fon bertanya pada Kyou begitu ia sampai di lantai dasar, tepatnya di ruang makan. Kyou hanya menggumam dan mengambil tempat di samping saudara kembarnya yang sibuk mengemil stroberi. Ia mengambil satu buah dan memakannya, tak mempedulikan _deathglare_ pemilik stroberi itu. Hibari Alaude.

"Kalau kau mau, bilang dulu dong," Alaude memperingati dengan nada tajam.

"Aku minta stroberinya, Alaude-_niisan_. Puas?"

"_Che_! Telat!"

"Yang penting aku sudah bilang 'minta' kan?" tangan Kyou akan mengambil satu buah stroberi lagi kalau saja Alaude tak menepis tangan sang adik kembar. "_Che_! Pelit."

"Heh. Lebih baik pelit daripada mengambil tanpa izin."

"Aku sudah izin tadi."

"Untuk yang pertama, dan itu telat. Untuk yang kedua kau belum," Alaude refleks mengeluarkan borgolnya dari dalam saku celana dan memakaikannya di salah satu tangan Kyou dengan cepat. "Sebagai hukuman, _i'll arrest you to death._"

"Wao," Kyou menyeringai. Mengerti kalau Alaude tengah menantangnya, ia langsung mengacungkan tonfa andalannya di depan wajah Alaude. "Kelihatannya menarik. Kuterima tantanganmu, Alaude... _niisan_."

"Alaude. Kyou," suara lembut tapi beraura _yandere_ itu sukses membuat sepasang anak kembar tapi beda itu diam seribu bahasa. Ah, mereka lupa kalau berdebat di hadapan kakak tertua keluarga Hibari itu adalah hal yang bisa berakibat fatal. "Menjalani misi selama beberapa bulan di Italia tak membuat kalian lupa tentang peraturan di rumah kan?"

Glek!

"T-tidak, Fon."

"Hm? Kalian memanggilku apa~?"

"F-Fon-_niisan._" Kyou maupun Alaude diam-diam bergidik ngeri dan segera meralat panggilan mereka sambil menyumpah dalam hati. Dalam bayangan mereka, Fon sudah terlihat seperti iblis bertanduk pembawa trisula berwajah malaikat sekarang.

"Bagus. Kalian memang adik-adikku yang baik," Fon tersenyum. "Kalau saja kalian tak mengatakan sumpah serapah dalam hati dan menyamakanku dengan iblis bertanduk pembawa trisula berwajah malaikat tadi."

_Sial! Gue lupa kalau Fon-_niisan_ bisa baca pikiran!_ Batin keduanya bersamaan.

"Makanya, jangan lupa lagi ya~" Fon tertawa anggun sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya, mencuci piring.

Alaude dan Kyou memilih untuk mengangguk dan mengiyakan saja ketimbang mereka membantah dan berakhir terbaring di rumah sakit selama sebulan penuh.

Alaude melepaskan borgolnya dan Kyou menurunkan tonfanya. Mereka kembali duduk dengan tenang hingga beberapa detik kemudian, menoleh bersamaan. Alaude menyodorkan piring berisi stroberinya pada Kyou. "Mau?"

Kyou mengangguk. "Mau."

Dan mereka makan stroberi dengan damai. Benar-benar saudara kembar yang 'akur'.

**TBC... **_**maybe?**_

Aneh? pendek? nggak jelas? lanjut? atau fic ini dihapus saja? Silahkan beri tanggapan kalian di kolom review ya! Miu akan sangat menghargai dan berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau mereview!

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mereview fic Miu yang 'Arigatou'!

Jaa! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Skylark Brothers" by Calista Miu

KHR by Akira Amano

Rated : K+

Genre : Family

Warning :

OOC, terutama untuk TYL!18 disini yang Miu buat jadi lebih iseng dan ekspresif. Typo(s), AU, dan mohon maaf kalau aneh. Hehe~

Di sini, Fon berumur sekitar 25. Alaude dan TYL!18 (Hibari Kyou) umurnya 21 dan Miu buat sebagai saudara kembar~ sedangkan Hibari Kyouya umurnya 16.

Enjoy, Minna~

-0o0o0-

CHAPTER 1

"HIBARI FON"

"Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari marahnya orang sabar."

-Alaude, Kyou, dan Kyouya-

-0o0o0-

Setiap orang di muka bumi ini pasti memiliki setidaknya satu buah hobi kecil. Termasuk sang kakak tertua dalam keluarga Hibari itu. Pria satu ini mempunyai hobi yang bisa dikatakan –ehem! feminim. Setiap pagi dan sore, Fon selalu akan mengunjungi kebun bunga kecilnya di halaman belakang rumah mereka. Entah hanya untuk sekedar memandangi kebun kecilnya, menyiraminya, memberi pupuk, ataupun memetik beberapa tangkai bunga untuk ia rangkai sendiri di vas bunga ruang keluarga sambil bersenandung kecil.

Fon adalah satu-satunya anak yang mewarisi hampir 75% gen mendiang sang ibunda. Kelembutannya, tutur katanya, kebiasaannya, bakatnya dalam beladiri, keahliannya dalam memasak dan mengurus hal-hal rumah tangga, termasuk sifat yanderenya.

Bicara soal Yandere, sifat Fon yang satu ini hanya akan muncul ketika ia sudah kehabisan kesabaran dan mulai merasa kesal. Terutama jika ada yang mengusik kebun bunganya. Pernah dulu, tepatnya saat ia baru berumur lima belas tahun, untuk pertama kalinya Fon memperlihatkan sifat Yanderenya pada orang lain.

-_Flashback_

Hari itu, cuaca cerah. Langit biru membentang, angin berhembus perlahan, dan matahari bersinar dengan semangatnya. Fon bangkit berdiri dan menghela nafas puas saat melihat hasil karyanya membuat tatanan baru untuk kebun bunga kecilnya. "Aaah~ pemandangan yang indah di musim panas," ujarnya dengan ceria. Ia berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sedikit kering setelah sekian lama melakukan hobi terbarunya. Mungkin sedikit teh hijau hangat bisa membantu.

Di lain tempat,

Sosok tiga anak kecil –dua di antaranya berumur sebelas tahun dan seorang lagi berumur enam tahun, tengah memperhatikan sebuah benda dengan tatapan bingung dan juga ingin tahu. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut pirang pucat berjongkok. "Jadi, ada yang tahu bagaimana menyalakan alat ini?"

Kedua anak berambut hitam itu hanya diam. Si Rambut Hitam yang lebih tua ikut berjongkok di samping si Rambut Pirang Pucat. "Coba asal saja. Biasanya berhasil."

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang mencobanya, Kyou," si Pirang Pucat bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam pegangan benda yang diketahui adalah alat pemotong rumput itu.

"Kenapa bukan kau saja, Alaude?"

"Pertama, karena kau yang mengusulkan, maka kau yang harus mempraktekkannya. Kedua, karena aku lebih tua di sini, aku berhak untuk memutuskan siapa yang mencoba. Atau... kau takut?" Hibari Alaude memberikan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Aku bukan herbivore sepertimu, Alaude," Hibari Kyou memicingkan matanya, tanda tidak terima diremehkan. "Kita lihat siapa yang sebenarnya penakut di sini."

"Kalau begitu, tunjukkan."

"Cih!"

Kyou langsung berhadapan dengan beberapa tombol di alat pemotong rumput tersebut. Menimbang-nimbang tombol mana yang harus ia tekan lebih dulu. Tak menemukan ide, Kyou dengan nekat langsung menekan semua tombol itu sekaligus. Dan kabar baiknya, mesin dari alat pemotong rumput itu berhasil menyala.

Kabar buruknya, Alaude yang tak siap mengendalikan alat tersebut terkejut saat mesin itu menyala dan menyeretnya tiba-tiba. Kyou secara impulsif mencoba menolong kakak kembarnya itu dengan menangkap tangannya yang terjulur. Namun yang terjadi adalah ia ikut terseret dan refleks menarik tangan Kyouya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tak tahu apa-apa.

"GYAAAAA!"

Jadilah ketiga anak kecil tersebut terseret-seret secara komikal hingga mesin itu berhenti lima menit kemudian setelah berhasil menghancurkan setengah kebun bunga kakak tertua mereka.

Alaude, Kyou dan Kyouya langsung terduduk lemas dengan wajah pucat dan nafas terengah. Jantung mereka berdegub cepat dengan adrenalin yang membuncah. Hingga detik kemudian, munculah sang jelmaan Lucifer kita.

Fon. Membawa cangkir berisi teh hijau di tangannya, menatap horor pemandangan mengerikan di hadapannya. "A-apa yang kalian –? Kebun bungaku..."

Ketiga anak kecil tersebut terdiam melihat kakak mereka berekspresi syok seperti itu hingga akhirnya keringat dingin mulai menetes di kening mereka masing-masing begitu melihat Fon yang menunduk hingga poni remaja itu menutupi kedua matanya. Lamat-lamat, ia tersenyum dan dengan suara datar nan dalam, Fon berujar. Memerintah lebih tepatnya.

"Kalian bertiga. Masuk."

Alaude, Kyou, dan Kyouya meneguk ludahnya dan mengangguk canggung sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh Fon setelah itu, yang pasti hal tersebut mampu membuat catatan permanen dalam kehidupan seorang Hibari Alaude, Hibari Kyou, dan Hibari Kyouya bahwa...

"Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari marahnya orang sabar."

**TBC... **_**maybe**_**?**

Miu : Hai, Minna-san! Sebelumnya Miu minta maaf karena lama update dan sekalinya update malah kayaknya gaje begini.

Kyou: Emang gaje! Kau baru sadar, eh?

Miu : Huuee! Kyou jahaaaat! T_T

Fon : Kyou, jangan begitu sama Miu-_chan_. Kasihan dia, baru sembuh dari kegilaannya gara-gara UN. ^^ #yandere mode : on

Kyou : o_o"

Fon : Nah, sekarang bisa tolong kau panggilkan Alaude dan Kyouya. Kita akan membacakan balasan review~

Kyou : #ngangguk, pergi, nyeret Alaude dan Kyouya

Miu : Arigatou, Kyou! Fon-_san_!

Fon : Dou ita~

Kyou : Hn.

Miu : baiklah, kita mulai dari **Tanaka Aira**! Silahkan, Alaude~

Al : #baca teks# Ini sudah lanjut. Makasih udah mereview fic nggak mutu ini. Dan, tidak juga. Aku dan Kyou terkadang akur kok walau tidak ada Fon-_niisan_. Contohnya saat kami sparing. Mungkin, Tanaka-_san_ mau mereview lagi?

Miu : Makasih, Alaude! Lanjut, kali ini dari **Colonello-shou!** Silahkan, Fon!

Fon : ahaha~ mereka berdua memang adikku yang kawaii~ Kyouya juga kawaii lho! tapi kadang mereka memang susah diatur~ ^^ makasih reviewnya! Ini udah lanjut. Review lagi?

Miu : Makasih, Fon-_san_! Dan ini sepertinya fans keluarga kalian nih. **Prof . creau!** Kyoouu! Baca!

Kyou : Bisa-bisanya kau lope-lope sama fic nggak jelas begini. Hn, yasudahlah. Terimakasih untuk reviewnya ya! Untuk pair, Author ini masih labil buat nentuin pair. Kalau memang harus ada pair incest sih, aku maunya sama adikku ini #grin

Kyouya : ogah! Mending gue sama Hibird aja!

All : O_O!

Kyou : ... Review lagi, Prof . creau?Dan karena Author dan lainnya syok, biar aku yang lanjut. Untuk **Ameru-Genjirou-Sawada**. Hn, kami memang keluarga yang 'akur' bukan? Khe khe~ kau mau stroberi juga? Sini ambil kalau berani. #ngacungin tonfa. Review lagi?

Miu : Ehem! #baru sadar. B-baiklah, mari kita lanjut ke review yang berikutnya...

Kyou : Kau harus membayarku dua kali lipat karena membalas dua review sekaligus, Author Herbivora.

Miu : #berusaha untuk cuek. Dari **Hikage Natsuhimiko **yang dengan cari matinya nekat menyatakan cinta pada sang Lucifer kita.

Fon : Ahahaha~ terimakasih pernyataan cintamu, Hikage-_san_! Tapi aku sudah menjadi milik hitman ganteng berfedora itu~ Kita berteman saja ya? Jangan bosan untuk mereview juga ya~

Miu : Oiya! Kyouya daritadi belum kebagian ya? Ayo, Kyouya! Giliranmu baca nih!

Kyouya : Hn. Untuk **Rieyu ne**... terimakasih sudah mereview. Untuk pair, mungkin saat ini belum ada. Doakan saja. Review lagi?

Alaude dan Kyou : **Shizuka Miyuki dan Kaguya Himeko**, kalian baru tahu ya? Kakakku itu memang kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu kalau di rumah.

Fon : ^^

Miu dan Kyouya : Mereka berdua memang cari mati. Shizuka-_san_, Review lagi?

Kyouya : **sunakumaKYUMIN,** hohoho~ keluarga Hibari memang keluarga paling kece! Makasih udah review fic ini. Berkenan untuk Review lagi?

Miu : Kyouya! Kau OOC wooy!

Kyouya : Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang tertulis di kertas ini, Author Herbiviora. #melambaikan kertas jawaban Review.

Miu : dan review terakhir dari **Kazue Ichimaru**, siapa yang mau baca? Hm... Alaude?

Al : Ow, silau sekalee~ #kena efek bling-bling

Miu : Kenapa kau juga OOC, Alaude?!

Al : Aku memang silau, Author Herbivora. Dan Kazue, terimakasih sudah mereview dan bilang fic ini bagus dan manis. Ini sudah lanjut~ Review lagi?

Miu : Naaaah! Selesai deh membalas Review dari reader-tachi! Makasih buat kalian yang udah sempet ngasih review, fav, follow dan semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan! ^^

All : Jaa, Minna!


End file.
